monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/ Discussion of the Week: Living Natural Disasters
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week: Living Natural Disasters! This week we look at some of the monsters that are literally living natural disasters! Alatreon Alatreons are literally living natural disasters! They are elementally unstable and control every single element(Excluding Water) plus cause many different natural disasters! Natural Disasters: Blizzards, Thunderstorms, Meteors, and possibly more! Ceadeus Ceadeus are beautiful and look quite gentle but can cause earthquakes to islands by just rubbing their horn against it! If that isn't enough, the earthquakes can also cause tsunamis after hitting an area, sending hunters to a watery grave! Natural Disasters: Earthquakes and Tsunamis! Kushala Daora and Amatsumagatsuchi Since both can cause nearly the same natural disasters, I decided to post them together! Both of them can make major storms at will and even make powerful tornadoes. One needs the storms in order to fly and swim in the air while the other uses the storms as its own weapon! Either way, both are very awesome monsters! Natural Disasters: Storms and Tornadoes! Odibatorasu The Sand God! It is a very rare monster yet also undoubtingly on top of the food chain in the Sekumea Desert. This monster is large and can cause a sandstorm by just breathing a storm of sand at a small village! Natural Disasters: Sandstorms! Deviljho It eats everything and can wipeout all species in a single area from their appetite alone! Natural Disasters: Mass Extinction By Eating! Shagaru Magala A Living Plague! Shagaru Magala is a unique Elder Dragon, mainly do to the Frenzy Virus and its extra claws. Unlike their juvenile forms, Shagaru Magalas have complete control over the Frenzy Virus and can spread it throughout a whole area easily. If they stay in one area long enough, they can wipe out every single species in an area easily. What makes this monster even worse is that even if they are killed, their virus will spread further to other areas and infect those areas with the Frenzy Virus. Natural Disaster: Virus Outbreak! Lao-Shan Lung and Shen Gaoren The two original largest monsters in the series! Their fights might not be very memorable to some but they have left a mark in the MH Series with their size alone. Their footsteps alone can shake the very earth and can stop many hunters in their tracks! Just make sure you aren't caught in landslide caused by them! Natural Disasters: Earthquakes and Landslides! Dire Miralis I rarely talk about this Origin Dragon and I love this thing! Like the Fatalis Brethren, it has done some major things in its past plus has left a mark in the sea! It is a living underwater volcano, sunk a few islands, to the bottom of the ocean, and even destroyed a whole ecosystem in a day! Natural Disasters: Unnatural! Doragyurosu By far one of the smartest Flying Wyverns, if not the smartest Flying Wyvern in the series! It may first start of as Berukyurosu, which is already on a level with Elder Dragons, but Doragyurosu goes on levels much farther and stronger than any normal Berukyurosu! The Supremacy Doragyurosu actually burns its scales when it enters Rage Mode and when farther injured majorly, they will not only threaten their lives and their enemies' lives but also risk burning down the Great Forest Peak around them! Natural Disasters: Forest Fire! Few Other Noteworthy Monsters *Teostra and Lunastra - Heatwaves *Jhen Mohran and Daren Mohran - Quicksand and Sandstorms *Akantor - Volcanic Activity, Droughts, and Thunderstorms *Rajang - Destruction of Villages *Ukanlos - Avalanches *Hornetaur - Habitat Destruction By Devouring Everything *Diablos - Fort Destruction *Dara Amadyura - Crustal Deformation, Falling Stars, and Lava *Raviente - Habitat Destruction, Mass Extinction, Volcanic Activity, and possibly more *Pink Rathian - Sinking Ships *Fatalis Brethren - Unnatural *Gogumajiosu - Oil Spill *Plesioth - Sinking Ships *Lagiacrus - Sinking Ships *Disufiora - Meteor Shower and possibly changing the Temperature around it *UNKNOWN(Black Flying Wyvern) - Massive Destruction *Zamtrios - Sinking Ships Questions *Which is your favorite Living Natural Disaster? *Which is your least favorite Living Natural Disaster? *Do you think more Living Natural Disasters need to exist in the MH Series? *If you could make a new Living Natural Disaster, what would it be like? *Which one do you think is the most destructive and the most dangerous? *If these monsters were causing these natural disasters in our world, would you stay to see them or leave to avoid them? *Should Capcom think up a new way for newer monsters to cause some natural disasters? *Which monster didn't you expect to able to cause a natural disaster? *Which known monster should be able to cause a natural disaster as well? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs